disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Parks Magical Christmas Celebration
The Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade is an American television special that airs on Christmas Day on ABC, taped primarily inside Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, and in 2009, added parades from Disneyland in Anaheim, California, taped about three weeks prior to Christmas Day. Past shows have included segments featuring other Disney theme park around the world. The program has aired annually since 1983, with the exception of 2000 when Disney aired a Christmas Eve "Tracking Santa" special instead. In 1999, a nighttime version of the parade was shown on Christmas Day. In the 1980s through 2008, the program was known as The Walt Disney World Very Merry Christmas Parade or the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade. The parades down Main Street, U.S.A. features appearances of Disney characters, including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, and Chip 'n' Dale, as well as floats featuring celebrities, musical performances, marching bands from various schools and community groups across the USA, and highlights of events and properties at Disney theme parks and other Disney productions. Most of the program is taped in November and early December for broadcast on Christmas Day. However, until the early 1990s, the parade was broadcast live on Christmas Day. For the 2014 edition, the program will be rethemed as the Disney Parks Frozen Christmas Celebration. Hosts, Interviewers and Performers *1991 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *1992 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *1993 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden; On-street interviewer: Robby Benson; Reader of The Night Before Christmas: President Bill Clinton; Announcer: Dick Tufeld *1994 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *1995 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden *1996 - Hosts: Jerry Van Dyke and Suzanne Somers; Performers: Gary Beach, Brianne Leary, Sandi Patti, J.D. Roth, Ernie Sabella, and Samuel E. Wright *2001 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa *2002 - Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; On-street interviewer: Wayne Brady; Performers: The Wiggles, Hilary Duff, Raven-Symoné, and Alexis Kalehoff *2003 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: George Lopez; On-street interviewer: Robin Roberts; Performers: Christy Carlson Romano, Raven-Symoné, Anneliese van der Pol, Orlando Brown, Clay Aiken, Bear from'' Bear in the Big Blue House, and Jump5 *2004 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Hosts: Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy; Disneyland On-street interviewer: Gonzo the Great; Performers: Mariah Carey, Wynonna Judd, Ashanti, Kelly Clarkson, Jump5, Diana DeGarmo, Zach Braff, Jeff McCartney, Erik von Detten, Meredith Viera, Raven-Symoné, Christy Carlson Romano, and Bear from ''Bear in the Big Blue House; Special guest appearance: Julie Andrews *2005 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: The Wiggles, Brian Setzer Orchestra, Lonestar, Vanessa Williams, Star Jones, Julie Andrews, John O'Hurley, Fantasia Barrino, Aly & AJ, and The Cheetah Girls *2006 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: Ace Young, Kevin Covais, Paris Bennett, Mandisa, Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana, The Doodlebops, Daniel Powter, Brenda Song, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Lucas Grabeel, Beyoncé Knowles, Andrea Bocelli, Bianca Ryan, Aly & AJ, Emmitt Smith, Tiffany's Dance Academy *2007 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Performers: Sabrina Bryan, Hélio Castroneves, Drew Lachey, Joey Fatone, Cheryl Burke, Julianne Hough, Derek Hough, Joe Secada, Jessica Simpson, Katherine McPhee, the Jonas Brothers, Cast of Disney's Animal Kingdom's Festival of the Lion King, Miley Cyrus and the High School Musical cast *2008 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, David Archuleta, Sarah Brightman, Jose Feliciano, David Cook, Vanessa Williams, the Imagination Movers, and Corbin Bleu *2009 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Kelly Ripa and Nick Cannon; Disneyland Host: Ryan Seacrest; Performers: Celine Dion, Stevie Wonder, Demi Lovato, the Jonas Brothers, Yanni, Kris Allen, Steve Rushton, and Selena Gomez *2010 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Ryan Seacrest and Maria Menounos; Disneyland Host: Nick Cannon; Performers: Mariah Carey, Selena Gomez, Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, Debby Ryan, Amber Riley, Jackie Evancho, Sean Kingston, Darius Rucker, and Lee DeWyze *2011 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Mario Lopez and Maria Menounos; Disneyland Hosts: Nick Cannon and Marlee Matlin; Performers: Justin Bieber, Jennifer Hudson, Scotty McCreery, Cee Lo Green, The Muppets, Christina Aguilera, OneRepublic, Phineas and Ferb, China Anne McClain, Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Katie Leclerc, Sean Berdy, Nathan Pacheco, and Katherine Jenkins *2012 - Magic Kingdom Hosts: Nick Cannon and Maria Menounos; Disneyland Host: Mario Lopez; Performers: Backstreet Boys, TobyMac, Ross Lynch, Phillip Phillips, The Wanted, Carly Rae Jepsen, America's Got Talent winner Olate Dogs, and Pitbull *2013 - Disneyland Host Nick Cannon; Magic Kingdom Host Neil Patrick Harris Gallery Seacrest xmas.jpg|Ryan Seacrest (pictured here with Minnie Mouse) has been a host in one capacity or another since 2006... Cannon xmas.jpg|...while Nick Cannon has appeared as a co-host since 2009. Title WDWXmasParade1984.jpg|The title card for the 1984 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1985.jpg|The title card for the 1985 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1986.jpg|The title card for the 1986 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1987.jpg|The title card for the 1987 broadcast. Title-WDWChristmasParade1988.jpg|The title card for the 1988 broadcast. WDW_ChristmasParade_1994.jpg|The title card for the 1994 broadcast. WDW-ChristmasParade-1996.jpg|The title card for the 1996 broadcast. Title-WDWChristmasParade2006.jpg|The title card for the 2006 broadcast. Title-WDWChristmasParade2007.jpg|The title card for the 2007 broadcast. WDW-ChristmasParade-2008.jpg|The title card for the 2008 broadcast. DisneyParksXmasParadeLogo.jpg|The title card for the 2009 and 2010 broadcasts. Disney_Parks_Christmas_Parade_Logo_2011.jpg|The title card for the 2011 and 2012 broadcasts. DisneyParksChristmasParade2013.jpg|The 2013 title card. Disneyparade.jpg|Kelly Ripa, Regis Philbin and Ryan Seacrest hosted the parade for many years. $(KGrHqFHJEIE88cr2Pb+BP(6dNVziQ~~60 57.jpg 4893523.jpg 4893522.jpg External links *VeryMerryParades.com - tribute site *[http://www.abc.go.com/shows/disney-parks-christmas-day-parade ABC Feature Page for the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade] *[http://a.abc.com/specials/wdwchristmasparade/ Archived ABC Feature Page for the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade] *Christmas Specials Wiki: Category:Television specials Category:Christmas productions Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Disneyland entertainment